Jimmy Neutron (Season 1)
here are season 1 episodes from Jimmy Neutron When Pants Attack July 20 2002 Jimmy Sheen Carl and Cindy are attacked by their own pants. Normal Boy/Birth of a Salesman September 6 2002 Jimmy wants to be normal so he can fit in./Jimmy invents a salesman robot to win a contest against Cindy. Brobot/The Big Pinch September 13 2002 Jimmy invents a little robot./In order to prove Cindy wrong Jimmy brings Thomas Edison to the present using his Time Pincher and ends up not being able to pry him away from Mrs. Fowl and Thomas Edison refuses to return to his own time. Granny Baby/Time is Money September 20 2002 Jimmy accidentally turns his grandma into a baby./The Neutrons get rich after Jimmy goes back in time to convince his dad to invest in McSpanky's. Raise the Oozy Scab/I Drean of Jimmy September 27 2002 Jimmy Carl and Sheen go underwater in a submarine and look for treasure./Carl has Jimmy stuck in a dream and Jimmy has to find his way out. Jimmy on Ice/Battle of the Band October 4 2002 Jimmy freezes Retroville./Jimmy Sheen and Carl form a rock band so they can beat their arch rivals Cindy and Libby in the school talent show. See Jimmy Runs/Trading Faces October 14 2002 Jimmy gets super speed abilities./Jimmy and Cidy switch bodies. Phantom of Retroland/My Son the Hamster October 30 2002 JimmyCarl and Sheen they went to a place to find some monster but they thought there was not a monster in last they find a real one but that was Jimmy's mom./The face of Jimmy turns to a hamster face to a Jimmy face. Hall Monster/Hypno Birthday to You November 1 2002 Jimmy becomes hall monitor and takes it too far./Jimmy makes his birthday every dad but soon gets sick of it. Krunch Time/Substitute Creature November 15 2002 Jimmy invents a candy everyone is addicted to./Jimmy makes Mrs. Fowl into a 50-foot tall creature who everyone is scared of. Safety First/Crime Sheen Investigation November 30 2002 Jimmy creates two Nanobotsthat wreck havoc./Jimmy investigates for Sheen's lost Ultra Lord action figure. Journey to the Center of Carl/Aaghh!! Wilderness!! Janurury 31 2003 Jimmy and Sheen goes inside Carl's body to fight his germs./Jimmy Carl and Sheen go camping with Hugh. Party at Neutron's/Ultra Sheen Feburury 17 2003 Jimmy throws a party without his parents permission./Sheen goes inside his favorite video game and meets his hero Ultra-Lord and Ultra Lord's villian that he has to battle as well. Professor Calamitous I Pressure/Broadcast Blues March 14 2003 Jimmy's rival Professor Calamitous tries to take over Retroville./Jimmy creates his own science TV Show that gets replaced by a dance show with Cindy and Libby. Maximum Hugh/Sleepless in Retroville May 27 2003 Hugh gets a powered sweat band that makes him a top notch athlete compete against Cindy and her family in a competition. Make Room for Daddy-O June 6 2003 Jimmy makes Hugh more cool but it has some flaws as well. A Beautiful Mine August 1 2003 Jimmy Carl and Sheen search for an asteroid. Sorry Wrong Era September 5 2003 Jimmy makes an invention to go back into prehistoric dinosaur ages.﻿